


Goodbye To A World

by WerewolvesWithAgenda



Series: Half Life But The AI Was Left 4 Dead [1]
Category: HLVRAI - Fandom, Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware, Half-Life, Left 4 Dead (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Autistic Benrey (Half-Life), Autistic Tommy Coolatta, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, Gen, Green Flu (Left 4 Dead), Guns, Inspired by Left 4 Dead (Video Games), M/M, Multi, Not A Game AU, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:15:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28095270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WerewolvesWithAgenda/pseuds/WerewolvesWithAgenda
Summary: It has been three weeks since the start of the zombie apocalypse. The "Green Flu' as it was known. An unknown virus that causes heightened aggression and turns its host into an infected.This story follows a man named Gordon Freeman who is attempting to survive the sudden apocalypse and find his son. Along the way, he forms a small group of survivors who are also trying to survive. Possibly picking up someone who isn't what they claim they are.(You don’t need to know anything about the L4D games to read and enjoy this! Everything will be explained all the way to the end.)
Relationships: Benrey/Gordon Freeman, Benrey/Tommy Coolatta, Benrey/Tommy Coolatta/Gordon Freeman, Bubby/Dr. Coomer (Half-Life), OC/OC, Tommy Coolatta/Gordon Freeman
Series: Half Life But The AI Was Left 4 Dead [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1855234
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based around an au I created all the way back in July of this year. I never got around to writing a full multi-chapter story for it until now. There isn't much to say other than be warned this story is heavy in blood, slight gore, and violence. It's the zombie apocalypse and nothing is sunshine and flowers.
> 
> To learn more about the characters and see how they look please take a look at this post I made of references for each character. https://subjectfreeman.tumblr.com/post/624663633454055424/i-finally-made-a-clothinggeneral-reference-sheet

It’s not a normal thing to wake up to the start of the apocalypse. It was one hundred percent not normal. Yet here was a man who went by Gordon Freeman, running down a Savannah, Georgia street. Avoiding possibly infected people and half running to his home. As he made his way home, he occasionally saw a group of people heading in the opposite direction as him. Very likely attempting to get to an evac station. Gordon would be heading the same way, but he had a goal. The goal to go down to Pensacola, Florida, and see his son.

He had hope that his ex had already booked it. Leaving the city and escaping through an evac. Part of him wasn’t too sure though. Still, he held onto that hope. 

“They’re safe Gordon,” he kept telling himself. “Nothing went wrong and they are safe.”

Soon he then came across a corpse. The person dead on the asphalt. Reaching out for a pistol in their last moments. Walking over to the pistol, Gordon couldn’t help but pick it up. He’s heard about what the infected can do. Dangerous creatures that show no mercy. Just as he began to look for some extra ammo, he heard a snarl.

Jerking around he saw an infected standing there. Staring him down with an aggressive expression. It had blood caking it’s shirt and mouth. Likely the killer of this person. Slowly it stalked forwards. Growling every so often as it did so. Gordon watched it with caution. Checking the pistol to make sure it was still loaded. The infected then roared, charging Gordon. 

With a jump, Gordon fired off the pistol. Shooting the infected right in the head causing it to fall, dead. He was not prepared for this. Mentally and physically. Looking away, he went back to the corpse and quickly searched for more bullets. Finding a pack full of some, he bolted. Bullets now in hand.

The infected were caused by the “Green Flu”. A mysterious new disease that was spreading around the East Coast. CEDA attempted to slow the spread. Telling people it was just a flu. Soon though it grew out of hand. The “Green Flu” being a lot more dangerous than expected. Evacs began to pop up. The military getting involved at one point. Taking over the evacuations and attempts to keep the public safe.

Gordon never really trusted the military. Especially once he started to hear rumors that they didn’t care about human lives. Just leaving areas that hadn’t yet been visited by CEDA, for dead. Sure it would have been smarter if he left with the last known evacs, but damn it he was going to make sure his son and ex were okay.

Continuing down the street, he soon came across a military barrier. Much more high tech than CEDA’s. Walking over to the steel doors, he pushed on one. It didn’t move an inch. Nearby was a booth. A corpse having been thrown through the glass. Laying right in the windowsill. He then heard a twig snap behind him. This caused him to twirl around and point his gun at a likely attacker.

“Ah, hello!” an old man greeted, unphased by having a gun pointed at him. “We couldn’t help but notice you were trying to get through this barricade. We’ve been looking for a bit but so far found nothing.”

“Who are you?” Gordon asked, slowly lowering his pistol.

“Well, I am Dr. Coomer! Behind me is my dear friend Bubby!”

Another older man then walked out of the brush. He wore a leather jacket and jeans. A scowl plastered on his face.

“The damn military sure doesn’t want us going this way,” Bubby commented. “I’m about to fucking exploded.”

“Well, I’m sure we are close Bubby!”

As the two men talked, Gordon took the time to study Coomer. The man wore a blue Hawaiian shirt and khaki shorts. Some dried blood was on one sleeve but the man didn’t seem to care. He then looked over at Bubby. Nothing much to note other than the man looking scary. He had a feeling that he would get punched randomly just for standing wrong. 

“So,” Coomer turned to Gordon. “Would you like to join us? We have been traveling together for a few hours now but feel like another member would be perfect!”

“I never agreed to this,” Bubby mumbled under his breath.

Ignoring Bubby, Gordon nodded.

“I would love to. The only issue though is that I need to go down to Pensacola. My son is down there and I want to make sure he’s okay.”

“That’s perfectly fine...” Coomer then paused, realizing that he didn’t know Gordon’s name.

“Gordon.”

“Gordon! We would love to help you find your son. Now, let us open these gates and start looking for your son!”

Coomer then headed off towards one of the guard towers near the gate. Looking up at the tower Gordon noticed that there was a wire connecting between it and the gate. The older man seemed to know what he was doing though. Climbing the ladder and into the tower.

“Hello, Gordon!” Coomer yelled down to the two. “I have found a switch to open the gate. Someone else is going to have to go into the other tower and activate the other one with me.”

Without missing a beat Bubby turned to Gordon and said, “You do it.”

“What? Why me?”

“That gate is going to likely make noise once it’s open. You’ll need someone down here with firepower.”

To prove his point Bubby flicked open a lighter that he had in his jacket. Gordon wasn’t about to argue with a man who clearly wasn’t afraid to set something or someone on fire. Walking over to the second tower, he began to climb up it. Once at the top, he took a small breather.

“Hurry up!” He then heard Bubby shout up at him. “I can’t stand here forever.”

Gordon then stood up and headed over to a switch. Looking below he could see a whole horde of infected wandering around. Some pounded on the steel gates while others roamed around. He also caught sight of a big-armed infected. He wasn’t sure what it was called.

“Dr. Coomer,” Gordon then shouted to the man. “Are you ready?”

“Yes, I am!” Coomer shouted back. “On three. One, two-“

The two then slammed down the switches. A loud blaring sound echoing through the streets. Loud howling following soon after. Looking over at Coomer’s tower he saw the man beginning to go down the ladder. Deciding it was a very good idea, Gordon followed suit and began to make his way down. Midway down the ladder, he saw Bubby launch a molotov into a smaller group over the gate. The infected howling and dispersed. Didn’t stop the ones who didn’t get hit to attempt and claw at them through the gate. Once reaching the ground, Gordon rejoined Bubby and Coomer. Pulling out his pistol, preparing to fight the horde.

Once the gates were open enough, the infected began to pour in. With a battle cry, Coomer charged. Socking an infected right in the jaw and killing it. Gordon just glanced at Bubby to confirm that what he did was real. Bubby just gave him a look before launching another molotov into the horde. The fire from both molotovs covered most of the gate entrance. This helped to clear and slow down most, if not all, infected. This caused the men to step back from the dancing flames and pick off the stragglers. Coomer not daring to punch a flaming infected. Using a shotgun instead to defend himself. Looking around, Gordon happened to spot a fire ax strapped to a nearby truck. Going over to it, he took it off the truck before running back to help the two older men. Soon the area was cleared from infected. The only signs of life really being the ashes left from the flames.

“Good job team!” Coomer congratulated them. “We have successfully protected ourselves from the infected.”

Just as Coomer finished his sentence a loud cow-like roar echoed through the streets. Gordon tensing at the sound. It didn’t sound like any of the other infected they have fought so far. A large figure then appeared in the gateway. One of the figure’s arms was a lot larger than the other. Almost like the infected only lifted weights for one arm. Once it spotted Bubby it let out a roar. Before either Gordon or Coomer could react, it rushed past them. Knocking the two down as it did so. The infected then grabbed Bubby and slammed the man down with a crunch.

“Bubby!” Gordon called out as he stumbled to stand up.

Coomer was fully up before him though. Rushing the large infected just with his fists. Gordon rushed to stand up but once he got his footing he saw that the large infected was dead. Bubby dusting himself off as Coomer continued to punch the dead infected.

“Woah, woah, it’s dead Coomer.”

“Hello, Gordon!”

The older man then stopped punching the corpse before walking over to Gordon. As he did so, Gordon couldn’t help but look at Bubby with surprise. The man looked barely even hurt. Acting like the attack was just like a kitten pounce. 

“How did you even survive that?!”

Bubby just shrugged. Looking more annoyed at the fact his jacket got dirt on it than the fact he almost died.  
“What even was that thing?” Gordon exclaimed as he looked over at the dead infected.

“I believe that is a ‘Charger’ Gordon.” Coomer confidently told the man. 

“...I mean it’s better than what I could maybe come up with. Let’s stick with your name.”

Before continuing on, Gordon stopped Bubby and quickly checked on him. The man was annoyed at Gordon’s choice but allowed it. Like before, Bubby was still surprisingly uninjured. The only signs of the attack were dirt and dust covering the man’s jacket and some blood on the front of it. After the quick check, they decided to raid the nearby booth. Inside they only found one medkit and a bottle of pills but it was better than nothing.

“Want to carry this, Coomer?” Gordon asked the man as he held out the medkit. “I don’t know how to really use this and you seem like you know how.”

“Well I was a gym teacher before all this,” Coomer told him as he took the medkit. “I know a thing or two about these kits.”

The older man then strapped it to his side. An easy place to access it.

“I bet your students loved you,” Gordon told the man. “You seem like you get along with kids.”

Coomer nodded with a smile.

“Stop with the mushy stuff and let’s get moving,” Bubby then interrupted. “I want to leave this group as soon as possible.”

The man then headed out of the booth and towards the now open gates. Gordon just sighed in response before looking at Coomer. He still had a smile on his face so this probably has happened before.

“We should follow him,” Gordon said. “Let’s get going.”

“Like I always say, nothing ventured, nothing gained,” Coomer responded with a nod. “Let’s go, Gordon!”

The two then began to follow after Bubby. Gordon was thankful he now had two other people traveling with him. Despite being unsure of how it would work out in the end, he hoped it would get him to his son faster.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gordon and his small group continue on their journey to Gordon's house to find his car and encounter some new and strange infected.

As the three continued down the abandoned streets of Savannah, Gordon began to think about his home. Was it already ransacked by other people trying to survive? Was it already taken over by infected? Was his car even still there and working? His thoughts were then interrupted by Bubby bumping into him. 

“Hey,” Gordon said. “What the hell was that for?”

“Pay attention over there,” Bubby told him. “I don’t want my ass killed cause you were off in la-la land.”

“Dude there’s literally nothing around right now.”

“That could change any second, Gordon!” Coomer butted in. “I understand it’s a very hard situation for all of us right now but we can’t stop focusing. We need to reach your son alive.”

“I...I guess you’re right Coomer. I shall be more vigilant but I didn’t particularly like your tone Bubby.”

The punk just huffed in response. Not bothered at all by Gordon’s comment. The three just continued on, occasionally taking out a few infected and looking for supplies. Along the way, they had stumbled across a small convenience store. A local store of some kind that Gordon couldn’t remember the name of.

“We should check it out,” he suggested. “There might be some stuff we need in there.”

The other two nodded and off they went into the store. Once inside the group had to take out the infected wandering around. There weren’t that many but it was enough to cause alarm. 

After clearing the floor, they began to wander around. Bubby immediately went to the alcohol section. Looking for more bottles to carry and make into molotovs. Coomer decided to stick with Gordon. Sometimes making comments about something that was in the store. As the two browsed the medical section, they heard a loud laugh echo through the store.

“Did you hear that Coomer?” Gordon asked. “What the hell does it belong to?”

“I have no idea Gordon,” Coomer responded. “It sounds like a hyena.”

As they stood in the medical section, the laughing continued to get closer and closer. Gordon on edge from hearing the maniacal laughter.

“Is that any of you guys?” Bubby called out. “If so could you stop messing around.”

“It’s not any of us Bubby,” Gordon called back. “We have no idea what it is.”

Gordon then decided it was time to move on. The laughter became more and more worrisome since they couldn’t see what it belonged to. Stuffing a few pills into the medkit he found on the shelves, he motioned for Coomer to follow. The two then made their way to the back where Bubby was. As they passed a shelf, the laughter sounded even closer than before. Suddenly he yelped in surprise as something heavy came down upon him.

“COOMER!” He shouted as he attempted to pull whatever it was off his shoulders. “Help me get this thing off!”

Coomer quickly turned around to see Gordon being dragged off by an infected. It wasn’t a normal infected though. It had a hunched back from what he could tell. Clothing ripping off of its form and hands turned into claws. It continued to laugh maniacally as it clawed at Gordon. Steering the man towards the front of the store. The older man did not want to fire off a shot and accidentally hurt the man more. Unknown to the men, another infected was watching from the shadows. The infected let out a squeal before stepping out from the darkness.

This infected had an elongated neck and jaw that hung loosely. Green acid dripped from its mouth as it watched the other infected drag Gordon towards it. Once the two got close enough it spat a ball of acid towards them. Gordon being dragged through it and burning him in the process.

“Hold on Gordon,” Coomer called out, simply just jumping over the goo. “I’ve got ya.”

He then leaped at Gordon with a war cry. Tackling the man to the ground causing the infected on his shoulders to jump off. It continued to laugh, scratching at Coomer with its claws. Behind them Bubby had just caught up, bashing the spitting infected in the face with his arm. The goo had just disappeared making it safer to get to Gordon. It stumbled back with a screech before being shot down by a pistol Bubby had hidden. Some more acidic goo left the infected as it died. Bubby having to dance around it so he could reach Coomer and Gordon.

He didn’t really need to help though. Coomer punching the jumping infected without breaking a sweat. Soon it fell down with dying laughter. The man continued to punch the dead infected. Bubby just ignored him and helped Gordon up. Once Gordon was up and off the ground, Bubby turned to Coomer.

“Harold,” he called out. “I think you’ve taught that infected it’s lesson. Let’s get Gordon patched up and continue on.”

“Hello, Bubby!” Coomer greeted as he stopped punching. “Let us get going then!”

The man then slung the medkit he had on his side off. Kneeling down in front of Gordon and helping the man heal his injuries.

“Thank you, Coomer,” Gordon thanked the man. “I guess that medkit came in handy even though it didn’t last long.”

“It’s fine, Gordon,” Coomer told him with a smile. “It’s better to be fully healed instead of open to attacks. Let us get going though so we can find your son faster!”

Gordon nodded at Coomer's enthusiasm but he then stopped as he began to think.

“We should name those infected that attacked us,” Gordon suggested. “Just 'cause I think it would be better calling out their names instead of saying stuff like ‘spitting thing’ when we see one. Any ideas?”

Coomer paused to think. 

“How about Jockey for the weird small infected?” Bubby suggested. “It rode you like how jockeys ride horses.”

“That’s....actually not a bad name. Makes some weird sense. How about that spitting thing?”

“How about Spitter?” Coomer then suggested. “It spat acid at us.”

“Spitter it is then,” Gordon said with a nod. “Now let us move on. Hopefully, my house isn’t too far from here.”

The man then stood up, picking up his somehow not broken glasses from the ground. He then motioned for the two older men to follow him. As they left the store, Gordon took a mental note of where they were. Currently, they were close to Gordon’s old job. A sit-down and do nothing kind of job. One he got while studying to become a zoologist. Thank god he left that place behind.

Continuing down the street for a while, the small team shot down any infected that crossed their path. The groups of infected slowly became smaller and smaller as they entered the outskirts of the city. Soon the men came across the abandoned homes of Savannah. Some cars still in the front yards of many homes. Some still having their now dead occupants hanging out of doors and windows. Cars packed to the brim with supplies and other important items lined the streets. A sad sight. Still, they pushed on. Searching for Gordon’s home.

Soon they found it but without the car, Gordon was hoping would be there. All that was in the front yard was a destroyed trailer from a nearby tipped over car. With a sigh, Gordon simply dug into his pockets and pulled out a key.

“Of course,” Gordon said to himself. “Of course someone stole my car before I could get back home.”

He then turned to Bubby and Coomer.

“Stay here for a bit. I’m just going in to grab some supplies. Guard the area and make sure nothing tries to get in.”

The man then disappeared into his house. Not bothering to close the door behind him. A few minutes then passed, Coomer and Bubby deciding to talk about some stuff. Mostly what to do next. It wasn’t long though until Gordon reappeared with a backpack and a stuffed dragon sticking out of the top of it. In hand was a photo.

“We should get a move on to Liberty Mall,” Gordon told the men. “I heard there was a famous race car driver there and he brought his car along. Hopefully, it’s still there and we can get the hell out of here.”

“Sounds like a plan Gordon!” Coomer told him. “If I may ask, who is that photo of in your hand? It seems important to you.”

“Oh this,” Gordon held the photo out to the older man. “This is my son. His name is Joshua.”

“Your boy is beautiful.”

Gordon nodded with a smile before pocketing the picture. He then looked off towards the way they came with a sigh.

“You two ready to head out?”

“The faster we get there the better,” Bubby said. “I can’t wait to leave you all.”

The three then began their long walk to the mall. Hoping that the race car was still there and in working conditions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was mostly here to introduce new infected but next chapter we finally get to meet the one and only Tommy!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all enjoyed the first chapter of this au! 
> 
> A lot of this chapter was inspired by my friend Livvy_london who also wrote a multi-chapter fic on here. Another friend of mine (JoshoftheZombies) wrote some smaller but still absolutely amazing fics based in this au. Please go check out these two talented people's work if you enjoyed this!


End file.
